The Price Of Being Off-Meta
by SmutKnight
Summary: Quinn isn't as popular as she once was. For several seasons now the meta has been stacked against her. If she doesn't see a popularity spike soon, she fears that she may even be removed as a champion. Desperate to continue to represent her small town of Uwendale, she's pleased to hear the ten or so summoners who still main her have got a plan to help... This story is a commission!


The lobby of the Summoner's Institute was as decorative as it was functional; this was where the League's champions waited to be summoned from and where they spent their downtime between matches. A large exquisite petricite building with ornate pillars and beams showcasing the vast wealth the Summoner's league possessed, boasting the unrivalled success of their spectator sport. Coming in through the large double doors the lobby was packed with champions of all kinds, albeit only the more 'civil' ones. Those deemed too dangerous to be allowed to roam the building freely were kept in guarded petricite cells far below the lobby itself, notably the entire roster of champions hailing from the void or equally questionable places such as the Shadow isles. However, it was not uncommon for some of the more elusive unsavoury characters such as Evelynn to be seen in the main waiting area, evading the Summoner's League staff members and generally causing mayhem. But mostly this immaculate room was a boiling pot of varied and rich cultures, men and women from far and wide and even more varying backgrounds.

As one would expect those of opposing or rival civilisations, most notably those of Noxus and Demacia, would not inter-mingle and would actively avoid one another. However this was easy enough for most champions to do, as the amount of time they actually spent in the lobby was minimal, constantly being sent out to fight on behalf of one summoner or another, their particular set of skills and abilities being particularly effective in the current season of the Summoner's sport. Champions who had been fighting on behalf of the League for a great many years now were mostly unphased by the spectacular décor, taking the scenery for granted. But the awe and excitement of entering the building for the first time was still visible in the eyes of any and all new champions and summoners to the league.

One such pair of eyes were still filled with wonder and amazement however, despite having worked in the building for years now. In the far back of the large hall-like lobby, sat alone in a roomy booth, was a cape-clad archer for whom the thrill and excitement of being apart of the league had never faded. She smiled sweetly at the room full of multi-cultured men and women, both champions and summoners, before turning her gaze up the other lofty heights of the ceiling where her companion was currently soaring effortlessly in wide looping circles. Quinn's hazel eyes watched her feathered friend with love and warmth. Quinn turned her attention back to the table in-front of her, on which lay her crossbow. She delicately carried out maintenance on her advanced clip-fed device, ensuring the under-barrel mechanism was well oiled and pristine, ready for combat. A hint of sadness crept into those bright eyes however as she clunked the bolt storage device back on to the crossbow's frame, realising she had done so for the fourth time that day, yet to fire a single bolt from the device.

Her lips slipped into a slight frown as she nervously fiddled with her repeater bolt-thrower. She was grateful to be a member of the league, there was no doubt about it. To be a champion in the league of legends was an extremely high honour, and it filled her with immense pride to represent her home of Uwendale. After all, her and Valor were the only such champions to hail from the small mountain village. Of course, there were a multitude of other Demacians here representing their kingdom, but she knew how much it meant to the citizens of the hardy hamlet of Uwendale to have one of their own here to represent them. She sighed. She was hardly representing them by being sat in the lobby all day every day. It had been days since her last battle and even then, she had found herself easily outclassed by the latest marksman to enter the rift.

Quinn ran her hand along the tuskvore horn handle of her crossbow, doubt beginning to creep into her mind. Maybe she just wasn't good enough for the league anymore, after all it had been a long time since she was picked to play consistently, a good couple of seasons at least. All of the newest champions to the league possessed abilities so complex and flashy that any and all summoners, veterans or new, were far more likely to pick them than they were a girl with a simple bolt-thrower. She heard a telling screech from somewhere above, and her eyes snapped to the ceiling were Valor was circling, ever watchful. Quinn knew just from the bird's body language that he had spotted something and following his eyeline down the ranger-knight narrowed her eyes. She carefully observed the bustling summoners and champions but following her companions eyeline she was able to pick out the slight movement of clothing here, the gentle movement of dust there. She watched the ghostly tell-tale signs as whatever it was making them weaved elegantly through the crowded room. She watched as the half-door leading to the bar shifted slightly as someone or something climbed over it. Quinn had her suspicions as to who was hidden behind the bar, but as she watched a champagne glass moving seemingly by itself behind the barman, she had her suspicions confirmed.

She watched as an expensive fruity cocktail poured itself behind the poor worker's back. Clearly Evelynn had once again snuck out from her cell. She rolled her eyes, patting her left arm against the wooden table, calling Valor down. The bird obeyed immediately, diving down with at a staggeringly steep incline, landing gracefully on her armguard. Quinn scratched the back of his head lovingly as she watched in annoyance as the cocktail glass up righted itself, the strong alcoholic liquid disappearing quickly out of sight, presumably into Evelynn's mouth.

"_Come on Valor, why don't we go do a bit of training. I don't want to be around when the guards realise she has escaped and start searching the place, nor do I want to be on the receiving end of that demon's 'practical jokes' again." _Quinn remarked, shuddering slightly, remembering all the times she had been on the receiving end of the demon's lashers out on the rift.

Quinn got to her feet, grabbing her crossbow in her right hand and hoisting it up and resting it against her shoulder as she slid out from the booth.

"_Good spot though, I know I can always rely on you to be my eyes"_ Quinn complimented, causing Valor to outstretch his wings in pride, knowing just by her tone of voice that he was being praised.

Quinn manoeuvred carefully through the groups of chatting champions and summoners. She scooted eagerly past the Noxian crowd, trying to avoid any and all confrontation. Despite the institute being a largely peaceful place, with several complex enchantments on the building itself to prevent physical harm befalling anyone inside the building, Quinn dreaded verbal harassment just as much as the physical variety. She accidentally made eye-contact with Katarina as she passed the group by, who looked away quickly with mild irritability. A testament to how rare it was for her to be called onto the rift nowadays, a few days ago a slightly inebriated Katarina had struck up an awkward conversation with Quinn, completely forgetting that she was a Demacian.

She waltzed her way past Senna and Lucian at the bar. She smiled slightly at Lucian, happy to see the man looking somewhat happy for a change. Senna however noticed the gesture and stared at Quinn with unfriendly eyes, causing Quinn to blush and swiftly be on her way. Quinn had never been very good with people, likely due to her youth spent out in the wilds on hunts rather than in taverns chatting up a storm. Subsequently she liked to keep to herself, even with Demacians such as herself. Speaking of which, her eyes lit up as she passed the Demacian crowd. Garen and Shyvana were both discussing battle strategy with a group of excitable new summoners, both champions being popular picks for newcomers due to their simplicity and effectiveness. Garen gave a very slight respectful nod as his spotted Quinn passing by, before continuing his conversation. Shyvana however smiled warmly at her, giving her a friendly wave. Quinn smiled back, awkwardly waving back, the movements of her arm causing Valor to unsettle and flap his wings harshly to maintain his balance. Shyvana giggled at the ungraceful display, before re-joining her and Garen's conversation.

Quinn picked up her pace, blushing slightly at the unfortunate interactions, opting instead to keep her head down as she headed to the side-door leading to the training area. Valor squawked slightly, nibbling harmlessly at her ear with his beak.

"_Yes, I'm sorry Valor, somehow it seemed preferable to waving my crossbow at her though."_ Quinn explained, kissing the bird delicately atop his head by way of apology, which immediately consoled the disgruntled bird.

Entering the training area, she was relieved to find it relatively empty of champions. After all, It was almost midday and a lot of people were likely out on the rift duking it out. The training room resembled a bowling alley, with several narrow lanes separated by dividing walls, with a desk-like separator where the champion could stand and practice their abilities down the range. Quinn approached one of the minion ranges, glancing nervously up at balcony over-looking the training area, populated by a couple dozen different summoners. She bit her lip slightly, forcing herself to concentrate on the range and not the on-lookers. Despite having visited the range uncountable times in the past, whether to practice her farming or to survey the damage of her nerfs, she still didn't like the feeling of being watched.

She lifted her arm swiftly, acting as a springboard for Valor to take flight, readying her crossbow down the lane. Her eyes narrowed with complete focus, her crossbow an extension of her body, her partner ready to swoop down unseen from the skies above. The minions spawned and no sooner had they appeared than the first fell backwards with a bolt in its chest. The second clambered over its companion and began down the lane, only to be riddled with bolt after bolt. Valor screeched as he descended upon the remaining melee minion, rending his armour loose with such force that he was almost carried away by the sizeable bird. As soon as its breastplate was moved, a bolt found its way to the vulnerable flesh beneath, felling the minion in spectacular fashion.

Behind them, the caster minions burst forth, approaching with aggressive intent. Despite their threat, albeit a relatively minor one, Quinn had always found the magically crafted creatures to be cute. Nevertheless, she knew summoners were watching, and she wanted to impress.

"_Gouge them Valor!"_ Quinn commanded, outstretching her arm in a dramatic gesture. Valor instantly swooped in from over her shoulder, embedding his claws into the first minion. He collided with such force that even with his claws sunk firmly in the target, he spun around completely, his strong wings outstretched and colliding viciously with the minions either side. Quinn grinned as Valor detached himself and soared back into the air, but any joy left her face as the minions continued to struggle towards her after the attack. Back in her prime such a strike would have dispatched all of the caster minions, but it had been a while since her damage had received a buff. She quickly put a bolt in them all killing them off as fast as she could, but even without looking she could tell most of the summoners above had stopped watching her. Finally came the cannon minion, now was her time to show off.

"_Val!"_ Quinn called out, feeling her feet leave the ground as her bird gripped her shoulders. Valor effortlessly soared with Quinn in his talons, gliding straight towards the final minion. Quinn braced herself, her legs held out in front of her, her boots contacting the minion's face as Valor dropped her. The Ranger-knight pushed off hard, somersaulting backwards as she used her repeating crossbow to it's fullest, firing bolt after bolt into the air before landing on one knee. She breathed out calmly, just enough time for her to lift her head towards the minion before a hailstorm of projectiles rained down from the sky. A dozen or so bolts skewered the minion to its machine for a moment, before it audibly popped into illusionary gold. Valor squawked loudly once more, hovering in the air impatiently for Quinn to hold out her arm. Quinn chuckled at her silly companion, holding out her arm for him to land, which he did so gratefully.

The arbalist slid gracefully over the counter back into the main training area, reloading her crossbow as she prepared to spawn another two or three waves to practice her creep killing. However, as she cocked the loading mechanism, she noticed Valor was staring intently at a summoner among the crowd. Quinn squinted up at the balcony and smiled cheerfully as she recognised one of the summoners. Though it was true that she had fallen out of fashion as a champion as of late, there were still a few summoners that played her regularly. One such summoner was waving down at her now. Quinn waved back, and the man pointed up towards the ceiling, before walking out of sight. Quinn knew what he meant, her summoner room was upstairs, he must want to meet her there.

Quinn performed a quick shy curtesy to any summoners who were potentially still watching her, before quickly leaving the room. She entered the main lobby once more, the sheer amount of Institute staff now in the room telling her that they must have realised Evelynn had gotten out and were trying to locate her. She rolled her eyes, spotting a glass still moving by itself behind the bar. Instead of heading back through the crowd, she turned left towards several small alcoves built into the wall. She entered the closest alcove and looked at the curious metallic Institute emblem embedded into the wall. She cleared her throat, speaking clearly and slowly. "_Quinn."_

She felt the floor disappear from beneath her feet momentarily, before finding herself in another room all together. She now found herself in her room in the institute. She shuddered, feeling slightly nauseous from the teleportation. Valor also showed his discomfort, fluffing up his feathers and batting his wings slightly. The pair didn't mind magic, but they didn't like it being used on them. Quinn had heard that large buildings in Piltover had mechanical platforms that would take you to any floor you'd like. She hoped that the institute adopted such contraptions sooner rather than later.

She was now in her 'champion room'. On one side of the bright marble room was a wall full of scrolls, ink dancing across the pages showing real-time stats, win-rates, pick percentages etc. On the other side of the room was a curious enchanted window looking out onto the rift itself. The window showed highlights of Quinn's performances, as well as demonstrating her key unique 'abilities' in combat. Quinn rolled her eyes at the simplistic move set she had been allowed. Of course, Valor was much more of a threat than they allowed in the game, but she understood the need for limitations on what each champion could do. She also suspected that perhaps the Demacian rulers had negotiated that Valor be less of a presence than Quinn when they had applied for her champion status. After all, the success on a lot of her missions around Runeterra relied on their attention being focused on avoiding her bolts, completely unaware to the knife-like talons surging down towards them from above.

Riven pet Valor reassuringly, scratching his wings as she looked around the room confused. There was no one here but her. She took a moment to enjoy one of her highlights as it played on the enchanted window. A penta-kill she had gotten back in season 7, particularly satisfying due to the 3 Noxian champions on the enemy team. Quinn smiled, reminiscing of the time she was picked all the time and could carry a team effortlessly. Back when the meta wasn't so stacked against marksmen. Quinn saw something out of the corner of her eye she spotted a group of summoner's teleport into the room. She smiled, recognising all of them as summoner's who frequently summoned her to the rift.

"_Hello there everyone, what can I help you with?"_ Quinn inquired in a cheery tone, inwardly disappointed that there were now only ten of them, having been just over a dozen not too long ago.

"_Hey Quinn, you seen much action today?"_ One of the summoners asked, looking idly at the dismal looking stats on the wall.

"_Well… n-no not really, it's been a little… a little slow today."_ Quinn admitted sheepishly, running her fingers through Valor's feathers to comfort herself. She hadn't been picked to fight once today, and she somewhat doubted the summoners were planning on picking her today either.

"_Yeah that doesn't surprise me. Don't get us wrong, we all love having you on the rift it's just…"_ One of the summoners began, looking to another for support who continued.

"_It's just the meta at the moment doesn't really favour your playstyle, I guess." _He explained somewhat hesitantly, trying not to hurt the woman's feelings.

Quinn frowned slightly involuntarily, quickly forcing a smile as she chirped up once more.

"_Well it's rough for a lot of marksmen at the moment, I know Ashe has been having difficulties too recently so I'm sure the institute will send some buffs my way anytime soon!"_ Quinn announced, trying to sound as hopeful as she could, not fully believing the words leaving her mouth.

The summoner's clearly saw through her bluff, looking to one another with pensive expressions. They murmured amongst each other for a few moments, causing Quinn's heart to sink in her chest. It wasn't just a sport to her, she received money from the institute based on how often she was played on the rift. It was a substantial amount for any one person to have, and she was eternally grateful for Demacia putting her forward as a champion in the first place. Her low pick-rate wouldn't be a problem were the money just for her and Valor, after all they hunted and foraged for any and all food the pair needed and slept in tents in the wilderness more often than they did in rented rooms. Uwendale, however, was only a small hamlet. A hamlet that was precariously situated right at the edge of Demacian territory. Quinn had a deep connection with her town and almost all of her earnings from the institute was sent to fund Uwendale's defensive budget. Thanks to her they now had walls and watchtowers, things she had sorely needed growing up as a child there.

But Quinn was no fool, she knew walls alone were not enough to dissuade raids from the Freljord, beasts hungering for blood, or Noxians probing for weakness. Guards needed training, ammunition and armour. This required a constant stream of income, one that Quinn was currently struggling to provide. It wasn't something the other champions, or indeed the summoners, liked to talk about; but it was known that if a champion were to fall out of favour being removed as a champion all together was within the realms of possibility. Quinn was so caught up in her thoughts, desperately trying to formulate a plan for if that should happen, she didn't hear one of the summoners addressing her. She looked up at one of the summoners in surprise as he stepped forward towards her.

"_You alright?"_ He asked nervously, knowing that with Quinn's sharp senses she could hear a pin drop in a bustling room.

"_Yes of course, sorry, would you mind repeating what you said?"_ Quinn assured, gathering that something must have been said that she had missed whilst lost in her thoughts.

"_We'd like to discuss a solution to your meta problem"_ One of the other men repeated, causing the other summoners to nod in agreement.

Quinn felt her spirits rise almost immediately.

"_Really? Oh, that's wonderful news! Is it perhaps a different build order? Or rather, an entirely different build all together? Remember when that tank phase was a thing? It was so satisfying to just shrug off some of the other champion's ultimates that would usually one-hit me!"_ Quinn reminisced excitedly, causing a fair few of the summoners to smile with fondness at such silly time's in the volatile meta of the early seasons.

"_Well yes and no, most of us are satisfied with how we're building you at the moment. It's more of a change of… well a change of tactics." _Another summoner explained, eyeing Valor cautiously.

Quinn's smile persisted. She was no stranger to new tactics, it seemed that she'd been played almost every lane and position imaginable. For a while now however, she'd been played almost exclusively top. She didn't like the idea of facing up against the mages in the mid lane or providing covering fire for another marksmen in the support role, but if that was what it took to get her played again, she was all for it. She bounced up and down visibly with excitement, causing Valor to squawk in protest as his balance faltered slightly.

"_So, what is it? What are we going to do differently?"_ She asked impatiently, encouraged by the joyous looks upon the summoner's faces.

"_Well we still need some time to think about what we need to do __**exactly**__" _The summoner continued, causing one of the other summoners to elbow him playfully. "_Tell you what, why don't we all meet in the old twisted treeline lobby later this evening. That way it gives us some time to decide on what we're going to do. Sound good to you Quinn?"_ The man asked, a sly smirk upon his face.

"_oh, yes of course! I'll uh, I'll get lots of training in_ _in the meantime, see if I can't think of something too."_ Quinn remarked, trying to swallow her excitement long enough to appear professional. She began to move towards the alcove, ready to head back down to the training area.

"_oh, uh a-and one more thing"_ A nervous sounding summoner called out, stopping Quinn in her tracks. "_Would you mind wearing the Heart-seeker skin? You know it's most of our favourites." _The summoner added, smiling sweetly at Quinn.

She felt a slight blush in her cheeks but still nodded reassuringly at the man.

"_Of course, no real need for armour in here after all, is there?"_ Quinn joked slightly, trying to hide her embarrassment at having to wear that outfit later. She understood that ultimately the league of legends was a spectator sport, and that objectively she was an attractive woman. But even so, she was a ranger-knight first and wearing such a revealing outfit felt wrong. Nevertheless, she earned more for each summoner that purchased the skin, so she wore it despite her embarrassment. Besides, she had gotten no end of compliments on it for the outfit being cute, so it wouldn't hurt to treat her loyal summoners to it for the evening. Besides, she owed it to them for being so willing to stick with her through thick and thin, meta and irrelevancy.

She took another step towards the teleporter, but another voice called out.

"_Oh, and there will be no need of Valor. Why don't you give him the evening off and let him have an early night?"_ The summoner continued, a much more confident tone to his voice thanks to Quinn's positive response.

Quinn looked from the summoner to her bird apprehensively. Usually the two were completely inseparable, even outside of the battlefield. And although she knew Valor was very intelligent for a beast, it's true that he would have little to contribute in a discussion about tactics beyond a few irritating squawks here and there when he became frustrated at standing still for so long. Besides, the twisted treeline lobby didn't have a high ceiling so her wouldn't even be able to fly around while they discussed things.

Quinn nodded in agreement, though she knew Valor too well to assume he would spend the time napping. As soon as she made it clear that she would be gone for some time, Valor would go off on his own hunting trip around the countryside, inevitably hauling a deer or other large herbivore back to camp to enjoy.

"_I'll see you all later then!"_ Quinn announced, entering the alcove out of sight from the summoners, speaking the word '_lobby´ _and getting teleported back to the main hall of the building.

The summoners stood in silence for a moment, before excitedly talking to one another.

"_That was a genius idea getting her to wear the heart-seeker skin, she looks __**so**__ good in that!"_

"_I know, I know, you sure that the twisted treeline lobby will be private enough? I mean, assuming she agrees to… y'know."_

"_Of course, it will be private enough, that game modes been removed for years, why the hell would anyone be going in there?"_

The men continued to chat with one another, looking forward to this evening, boasting to one another about plays long past that they'd pulled off using Quinn.

Quinn looked around the lobby, a few champions now missing, evidently in game. Some new champions had taken their place, and she spotted Jarvan amongst the crowd. In all her years of being here, she still had never worked up the courage to talk to him. After all, he was her leader, not only of her, but for all the Demacians. Shyvana had reassured her before that he was a good man and would love to chat to one of his ranger-knights, and had even offered to introduce her to him, but Quinn had been as stubborn as she was shy and had refused.

A kerfuffle near the bar caught her attention, as well as most of the room. A belligerent Evelynn had been apprehended by the institute staff, evidently having downed a fair few beverages before they had spotted her. She cursed and hissed and flailed her lashers around in a drunken stupor. Thanks to the enchantment on the building, her blade-like appendages bounced harmlessly off of the guards as they struggled to lead her back to her cell beneath the building. The same could not be said for the bar, however. Her lashers broke bottle after bottle as she trashed the joint, as Yasuo, Gragas and Jax watched on in horror. Gragas stepped in to help minimise further damage to the alcohol, helping the guards to restrain her lashers, as Quinn lost interest and re-entered the training area.

For the rest of the day Quinn and Valor trained ferociously against both the minion lanes, and the various training dummies scattered around the room. She alternated ability orders, tried switching up which targets she attacked first, and tried to maximise the number of bolts she could loose between each ability. After a few hours however and the lights in the training area dimmed, signalling that night had fallen. Quinn grinned ear to ear as she made her way swiftly to the exit of the building, stepping out into the cool night air. Stood on the steps to the Institute, she kissed Valor gently atop his head and explained the situation.

"_Why don't you head home Valor, I'll catch up. I need to have a chat with my summoners for a few hours, but I think it means we'll start to get picked more again! Imagine that Valor, you and me taking it to the rift again, maybe even multiple times a day!"_ Quinn whispered excitedly, consciously trying not to draw the attention of the many summoners that entered and exited the building around her. Valor spread his wings out fully and screeched into the night air, hovering in front of her for a moment.

"_Of course, I'll get back to camp in one piece, I have a crossbow, remember."_ Quinn replied, knowing a sassy screech from Val when she heard one. Valor screeched once more before taking off and disappearing amongst the clouds. _Such a silly bird_, Quinn thought to herself, turning around and entering the building once more.

Before heading up to meet her summoners, she had one more stop, however. She waited patiently next to a row of closed doors, each an individual changing room. She pressed an ear to the first door hesitantly, sure she could hear a voice from within.

"_Man, I'm pretty! oh oh oh, show me the star guardian one again! __**Yeah**__¸ look at that hunk Mm-mm; I am __**smokin'!"**_The voice from within the room remarked with excitement. Quinn rolled her eyes. Rakan. She walked past the door, knowing full well that he would likely be in there admiring himself for hours. She waited at the second door for a moment, pleased to find it open just a few moments later. Out floated Sona adorned in her own variant of the heart-seeker skin. The pretty woman shot Quinn a friendly smile, before floating gracefully back into the lobby. Quinn noted how the girl carried herself with an air of effortless confidence. She entered the room, determined that if Sona could be comfortable in such a skin, there was no reason that she couldn't be. The room was only small, consisting of the Institute emblem on the roof and the walls covered in mirrors.

Quinn stood there for a moment, unsure as to why nothing was happening, then grinned at herself in the mirror as she realised her mistake. She cleared her throat quietly, then spoke aloud once more.

"_Heartseeker… p-please"_ She requested, albeit timidly.

Sure enough, she watched as her body was enveloped head to toe in a curious shimmer, before disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared to reveal her heart-seeker outfit. Her once brunette hair, hidden almost entirely by her standard issue ranger-knight helmet, had instead been replaced by a ponytail of lavender hair adorned with a large red heart clip. Her face was done up with make-up, sultry dark pink lips and eyeliner to emphasize her long lashes. Around her neck was a stylish white choker with a small golden heart, something she expected Ahri might wear out and about. Her sensible combat outfit had been replaced by a decorative dress that left little to the imagination. Her collarbones and shoulders were on full display with low-sitting shoulder straps. Her cleavage was fully on display thanks to a narrow split along the middle of the dress. She always felt absurd showing this much skin, but if a lot of the other women in the league were Ok with it, she should be Ok with it too.

The dress flared out around her hips, accentuating their width, and much to the woman's discomfort the dress ended not long after. She knew that outfits could not be _too_ revealing, and that the dress was deliberately just long enough to hide her modesty, but that didn't help the sneaking suspicion that her underwear was visible every time she took a step. Not long after her dress ended, her thigh highs began. Skin-tight and dark purple, she followed her legs down in the mirror and wobbled slightly as she realised, she was now wearing high heeled shoes. The white stilettoes were at least 5 inches tall, and the height difference they made was immediately noticeable as Quinn wasn't particularly tall in the first place.

Upon her back was a decorative set of white and gold wings, one of the only parts of the outfit she actually liked by itself. She held her arms out in front of her to inspect them. On one hand she was wearing sleek purple gloves that ended just after her elbow, with a decorative plate-armour arm guard where Valor would sit. On the other she wore the same glove just without the arm guard, and the addition on her trusty firearm in her hand. It was all pink gold and white, but she smirked as she knew all too well that its functionality remained the same no matter what it looked like. She held the crossbow in her hand and frowned at it. Surely, she wouldn't need this for a meeting.

"_Hey, could I leave this here? I'll be back for it later."_ Quinn asked curiously, unsure if the magic in the room was intelligent enough to understand her request. Sure enough, her crossbow was surrounded by the very same shimmer and in an instant disappeared from her hand. Quinn looked herself up and down in the mirror and took a deep breath, tugging uselessly at her dress to try and lower it slightly, before giving up. She exited the changing room and quickly hurried toward the teleporter, her head down and her cheeks beet red with embarrassment.

She made it into the alcove and was promptly teleported away into the old lobby for the Twisted Treeline map. All in all, the room was not overly dissimilar to the building's main lobby; albeit the white petricite pillars were replaced with large tree-trunks and the roof and walls coated in decorative plant-life that Quinn assumed must have just been an illusion. She wobbled slightly on her high heels as she walked deeper into the room, spotting her summoners all sat or stood in the corner where a few old booths were. She waved awkwardly at them, trying to fight through the embarrassment, deliberately refraining from lifting her legs too high as she fumbled her way over to them. All ten men watched her intently, admiring her outfit.

"_Sorry, you weren't waiting long for me, were you?"_ Quinn asked sheepishly, worried that she had perhaps turned up late.

"_Oh, no, don't worry about that. We're just about to get started"_ One of the summoners reassured, getting to his feet, the other men watching him with smirks upon their faces.

Quinn sighed with relief.

"_So, did you lot figure out this new tactic we're going to use to win? Because I had a few ideas that we could maybe-"_Quinn stopped, interrupted by the summoner as he spoke once more.

"_Actually, it's more of a __**deal**__." _The man announced, walking closer to Quinn. Even wearing high heels, she was significantly shorter than him.

"_A… deal? What do you mean? Did you talk to the Institute about getting me buffed or…"_ Quinn felt her heart sink in her chest with dread as she noticed the other summoners smirking at her.

"_Alright, I'll be blunt about it. After all, we're all friends, aren't we?"_ The summoner spoke, Quinn eyeing him suspiciously.

"_So, here's the deal: You have sex with us, __**all**__ of us, and we'll keep playing you."_ The summoner announced, a smug smirk upon his face.

Quinn stared in disbelief, her gaze switching from him to the summoners sat either side of him, not seeing a hint of laughter or snickering from any of them. Surely this was a joke? Or had she just misheard him?

"_I'm sorry, w-what?"_ Quinn asked timidly, smirking slightly, convincing herself that she must have heard incorrectly.

"_You let us fuck you, right here, right now. In return we will play you more."_ The summoner reiterated, crossing his arms across his chest as he waited her response.

Quinn stared at him with her mouth open, dumbfounded.

"_Of course, we're not about to force you to do anything. You don't want to do this then that's fine, we'll still play you when we want to mess around or if you ever become a meta pick again." _The summoner clarified, not wanting to give Quinn the wrong impression.

She narrowed her eyes at the men in front of her, feeling betrayed. They had lied to her about a new tactic and she had naively believed them. And then this disgusting deal, what did they expect her to say? As if a proud Demacian Ranger-knight would ever consider such a degrading thing. She was no common whore, she had integrity. Besides even if she wanted to, which she was absolutely certain she didn't, what did they expect her to do? She'd only had that one fling and…

Quinn screwed up her face in disgust, raising her hand to slap the summoner instinctively, but stopping herself short. She turned away from the group, her face red with frustration and embarrassment in equal measure. The men looked to one another with slight disappointment, but none of them had fully believed she'd have agreed to it anyway. Quinn had half a mind to march downstairs and report them all to the institute, stripping them of their summoner status. She frowned, looking towards the teleporter on the other side of the room. But if she got these men removed, then there would be truly no one left to summon her. She bit her lip pensively, clenching and unclenching her fists as she tried to think of a solution.

With the funding from these men regularly playing her, she could surely afford adequate defences for Uwendale, at the very least improve the infrastructure from the mountain town to the larger Demacian cities. Even then, the more she was played the more summoners would see her, so she could even stand to increase the number of summoners who saw her as a viable pick. After all, why was she here if not to represent her town and her empire? What would Jarvan say if one of his very own Ranger-knight were the first champion removed from the league of legends? Would they exile her? Renounce her rank?

Quinn found herself turning back around, facing the now surprised looking summoners.

"… _if I let you do this to me, you'd all play me more?"_ She asked timidly, her eyes firmly on the floor in front of her, unable to muster the courage to face the summoners directly.

"_Of course, why else would we offer it?"_ One of the more eager men reassured in a hasty reply, grins returning to the faces of the men.

"_We all like playing you Quinn."_ Another of the men chimed in. "_We just need a little incentive, a little something to make the lost games worth it while you're not meta." _He explained carefully, choosing his wording carefully so as to not scare her off.

Quinn felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. There were ten of them, how could they possible all expect to fuck her? Quinn had no idea how it would even work. Would they just form an orderly queue and wait to use her hole? Quinn was a fierce warrior on the battlefield dealing swift death to any and all unfortunate enough to cross her path. But in the bedroom… Well, she had only ever been intimate with one man before. A particularly cold night in the north, she had opted for the warmth of a real bed in a tavern rather than the thin fabric of a tent. She had indulged herself in some drinking and the man that caught her eye had evidently done the same. It had been over fast, not leaving much room for Quinn to gain any meaningful experience. Mostly she had just laid there on her back…

Quinn gulped, her cheeks burning hot with shame.

"_Ok."_ She replied quietly, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her.

"_Ok?"_ A summoner asked back, the men all getting to their feet, excited smirks plastered across each and every face.

"_I accept your deal, do what you must."_ Quinn clarified, her heart leaping and twisting in her chest as anxiety bubbled within her, anxious to be done with it.

She expected the men to stampede her, pin her to the ground and use her one by one. Instead, two of the men approached her cautiously. Quinn held her arms rigid against her side, her head firmly down facing the floor. She watched as the pair circled her, looking her up and down, fucking her with their eyes. The men moved behind her and she felt a wave of hot humiliation as one of them reached down and lifted her dress, revealing her pastel pink panties and the pale chalk-like skin of her ass. She bit her lip hard, her head swimming with the shame of being ogled like some indecent artwork. The men moved around to the side, lifting he dress at the front now, raising their eyebrows as they revealed her pretty pink panties to the rest of the summoners. One of the men at her side smirked, reaching behind her and grabbing her ass roughly from beneath her dress. Quinn gasped involuntarily, caught off guard by their boldness.

The men in front of her whistled and cheered, which only added to her humiliation, struggling to believe the sight in front of them.

"_Look at those cute panties, I always knew they'd be pink."_ One of the summoners announced excitedly.

"_What are you talking about? If you rewatch the match and pause whenever she uses her kick-flip you can see her panties anyway. Most of us have known she wore pink for years."_ Another summoner laughed, deliberately speaking loud enough that Quinn could hear.

Another summoner approached and placed his hand just above her knee, running his hand up along the fabric of her thigh highs. Quinn flinched as his fingertips reached her exposed thighs, gripping it firmly in his hand.

"_She's so soft, fuck. I've always dreamt of using these as pillows"_ He exclaimed to the rest of the men, causing a murmur of agreement.

"_Or having them around your face!"_ Another summoner added, causing a laugh and several nods of agreement from the men as they all approached Quinn.

She felt embarrassment course through her from head to toe, like some fast-acting poison threatening to burn her up. Had her summoners always thought such indecent things about her? How long had they been planning this? She gasped again as another hand roughly gripped her ass, pushing their fingertips hard against her soft flesh.

"_Those panties look a little damp to me; you're not getting turned on by this are you Quinn?" _A summoner teased, bending down to inspect her panties up close. Quinn wasn't turned on, being ogled and groped like this did nothing but humiliate her. He was clearly lying, so why did she feel the need to defend herself?

"_N-no…"_ The ranger-knight replied quietly, an indignant albeit shy tone to her voice.

Quinn jumped slightly as she felt a hand move between her thighs, rubbing her through her panties. His palm was rubbing against her clit, his fingers following her curve round so that his fingertips were between her ass cheeks. She opened her mouth to protest but caught herself just in time. She continued to stand in willing albeit un-enthusiastic acceptance of the men feeling her up. Her stalwart composure was threatened slightly however by the man's movements between her thighs, rubbing eagerly against her clit through the thin fabric of her underwear.

Quinn looked to the side, only for her face to be grasped by a summoner, grinning lustfully at her. He pushed his thumb against her lips, and after fighting against the discomfort, Quinn willingly opened her mouth allowing his thumb inside. He pushed down against her tongue, his digit quickly becoming wet with her saliva.

"_She's practically gagging for it; I had no idea we were maining such a slut_!"The man announced jovially, removing his thumb from her mouth.

She felt hands from behind her, grabbing her by the waist firmly, causing a slight squeak to escape her mouth which all of the men heartily laughed at, followed by an onslaught of "_Such a cutie / Such a pretty bird / make her do it again" _from around the room. Quinn was the centre of attention, and she loathed it. The was the very antithesis of what she was good at, she lurked in the shadows and was hardly ever seen let alone touched. Yet here she was, a spectacle, on show for the whole room.

The hands around her waist slid up along her dainty ribs, cupping her ample breasts eagerly through her dress. He squeezed, causing Quinn to shift about uneasily, prompting every hand on her to squeeze, rub or otherwise caress just a little bit rougher than before. The man she had slept with before all those years ago, he hadn't really given her breasts any attention at all, this was new to her. This was **all** new to her. He continued to squeeze and roughhouse her breasts, lifting them slightly so that her nipples were barely covered by the top of her dress, then letting them go suddenly to watch them bounce under the fabric.

"_Holy hell man, who you teasing, her or us? Whip 'em out already!"_ One of the summoners protested. Quinn would have braced herself, but the man rubbing her through her underwear had become rougher, and though she wasn't enjoying the situation she was extremely self-conscious that her panties had begun to feel damp.

Sure enough, the man fondling her breasts quickly pulled the fabric down, her shoulder straps sliding uselessly down her arms as her pale breasts became exposed to the elements.

"_Wow, they're perfect. Why the hell does your base skin not showcase these?" _One of the summoners behind her joked, gripping her breasts in both hands once more, feeling their soft form spilling out between his fingers slightly with each deliberate squeeze.

Without warning, one of the men behind her slipped his hand under the fabric of her panties, plunging two fingers into her tight pussy. Quinn moaned out involuntarily, not expecting such sudden movement.

"_Well what do you know, she's __**soaked**__" _The man teased, pushing his fingers further still inside of her, causing Quinn to bite her lip once more to try and steady her breathing._ Of course I'm going to be wet; you've been stimulating my clit for fuck sake_. Quinn thought to herself, resenting that the men seemed to think she was enjoying this rather than simply tolerating it.

As the man's fingers moved like pistons inside of her, pressing against her warm walls, she struggled to hold her balance in her high heels.

"_She's going to fall at that rate, get her to sit down"_ One of the men observed, and just like that Quinn's eyes widened as strong hands upon her shoulders pushed her down onto her knees. From a kneeling position, she was pushed backwards roughly but not violently, so that she was sat down with her legs spread. Her shoes had come off, and she instinctively reached to put them back on. Two summoners however had better ideas, kicking her shoes out of the way and held and rubbed her feet through the thigh highs. She pursed her lips, if the men weren't being so rough, she might have even enjoyed a foot massage. Her momentary thought was cut short by her own sense of self. _No, I mustn't enjoy any of this, I'm not doing this for me I'm __**not**__ a slut like they say. I'm doing this for my town and for my status as a champion._ She reminded herself, so lost in thought she didn't notice one of the summoners move back behind her.

A robed arm moved around from the man knelt behind her, reaching between her soft pale thighs and fingering her roughly and deeply. As suddenly as he had entered her, he withdrew his fingers. She tried not to look at her juices clinging to his finger and pretended not to hear him licking his fingers clean just behind her. She winced as the men handling her feet grew rougher, running their hands up and down her calves.

"_Wow, and she tastes as good as she looks too."_ The man behind her marvelled, leaning forward and biting Quinn's ear softly, making her squeak once more.

"_Yeah yeah, just make her orgasm so she's nice and wet, I need to be inside that slut ASAP."_ Another summoner complained, getting a murmur of agreement from the men who had not yet lay their hands on her.

The man behind her rolled his eyes, then reached back down and began deliberately swirling his fingertips round and around against her clit, moving her panties to the side. Quinn closed one eye from the stimulation, grimacing as she fought against the pleasurable sensation.

"_and while we wait…"_ One of the men remarked, grabbing one of Quinn's arms roughly. Quinn felt her arm being lifted and then her hand being pressed against something warm and round. She lifted her head slightly, realising that she was indeed now holding one of the summoner's cocks. She gripped it loosely, wincing once more as one of the men nibbled at her sensitive feet. The summoner with her hand on his cock rolled his eyes, then began moving her wrist backwards and forwards in a jerking off motion. Quinn got the idea, and continued to do so as he let go of her wrist. Before she could fully come to terms with now masturbating a summoner, another man from the other side of her grabbed her free arm and placed her hand against his cock. Quinn didn't need guidance this time, mimicking the action of one hand with the other.

This continued for a little while, before one of the men at her feet had the idea to do the same between her soles. He sat with his cock erect between her sock covered feet, and gently guided Quinn's feet together. Though Quinn was distracted more and more as time went on by the stimulation to her clit, she couldn't figure out what the man was trying to get her to do with her feet. He grabbed her by the ankles and gently moved them up and down, simulating the same motion her hands were doing. The ranger-knight couldn't understand why he wanted her to do such a thing with her feet, did men really like women's feet in that way? She'd never… heard of something like tha-a-a

"_**aah-mmmnph**__"_ Quinn moaned suddenly, caught off guard by her climax, desperately trying to stifle the guttural moan. Her legs shuddered and twitched slightly, Quinn fighting desperately to control them. As Quinn's breathing struggled to return to normal the men around cheered and laughed at her first orgasm. The frustrated summoner at her feet continued to have to guide her movements with her hands for a few more moments while she recovered, but soon enough Quinn was jerking him off with her feet by herself.

She felt the cock in her right-hand twitch and pulse slightly and was vaguely aware of a hot liquid soaking into the fabric of her gloves. Her dark purple gloves were now stained with a white liquid, as the man she had previously been jerking off came from her movements. Quinn felt a fresh wave of hot shame hit her cheeks, but before she could retract her hand it was quickly guided to another hand, but not before her glove was ripped off and tossed onto the floor.

The summoner that had previously been rubbing her clit move around to her front, stood with his crotch just inches from her face. Quinn bit her lip slightly, trying to concentrate on the rhythmic movements of her limbs and not the actions she was causing by doing so. However, her focus was broken as the summoner before her unzipped his trousers and revealed his fully erect cock. It was long and girthy and intimidating. Quinn looked away, defiantly.

"_Open your mouth"_ He instructed. Quinn did so, scarcely registering the sudden warm liquid soaking into the soles of her socks. The man wasted no time, pushing the head of his penis into Quinn's mouth. She held her mouth open, trying to keep her tongue as still as possible and not think about the salty flavour of the man's precum. She slowly closed her mouth again, his cock between her lips, unsure of what he wanted next.

Rather than talking, he instead opted to grip the back of her head, pushing her forward. Quinn felt his member move further into her mouth and her eyes watered slightly as he threatened to push into her throat. Thankfully, he was satisfied with her movements, and allowed her to continue bobbing her head to the same depth, her head moving as rhythmically as her hands and feet as she struggled to satisfy four men at once. Quinn felt her legs lifted slightly as she continued to suck the summoner's cock in front of her, aware of someone removing both of her socks which were tossed to the ground with an audibly wet thud. She closed her eyes as the member moved in and out of her mouth, feeling a new slightly thicker cock between her feet, which she started to jerk off much like before.

She continued this way for a few minutes, the men taking turns using her hands and feet for pleasure. How could she have sunk so low, she wondered, struggling not to swallow the steadily growing load of precum in her mouth. Not only was she **way** out of her depth, **way** out of her comfort zone, she reasoned that she must also be **way** out of her mind. The cock in her mouth twitched and pulsed and she braced herself. A flood of warm thick liquid filled her mouth, and she parted her lips and spluttered as the man pulled out of her mouth, cum dribbling down her face and onto her dress and breasts. _No, I needed to do this, it's still me_, Quinn reminded herself, grimacing with embarrassment as the summoners complimented her on how much prettier she was with cum on her face.

"_Hey, lift her up onto the table, I want a turn using her face"_ One of the summoner's requested, two of the men helping to lift her up and lay her down on one of the tables next to an old booth. She was laid down on her back, with her head hanging off the end of the table.

A new summoner held his erect cock in front of her face, Quinn feeling the blood rushing too her head as it hung upside down. She reluctantly opened her mouth once more, knowing what he wanted. Quinn felt him move into her mouth quickly but struggled and gripped the table as he pushed past her tongue into her throat. Her eyes watered, her chest tense and her back arched as she felt his cock stretch out her throat as if swallowing a mouthful of food without chewing properly. He pulled out again and the men laughed as Quinn coughed and spluttered, thick saliva strands connecting her lips to his cock.

"_Awh, has pretty bird never had her throat fucked before?" _One of the men teased, roughly groping her breasts over the table. Before Quinn could say a word, the man thrust back into her mouth, easily sliding into her throat once more.

Quinn struggled and winced, closing her eyes tight as she felt her eyes water more and more as the man made her throat bulge. She was vaguely aware of her choker unbuckling from the stress and sliding from her neck onto the floor, causing the men around her to cheer.

"_Holy shit, you actually broke her choker, I bet even Ahri's not had that done to her!" _One of the summoner's exclaimed excitedly, prying Quinn's hands from the side of the table and placing them on her cock. She began jerking him off as she struggled to breathe, thankful that the man fucking her throat pulled out long enough for her to gasp some air into her lungs.

"_Of course, Quinn is 10x the slut Ahri is, isn't that right Quinn?"_ The man occupying her throat asked, pushing further into her causing her to gag slightly. Quinn struggled to relax, constantly bucking and arching her back as she struggled for air. Surely no woman actually enjoyed doing this. It felt akin to torture; some strange unusual punishment. But if it was what was expected of her, she would try her hardest to endure it. After all, she had little frame of reference for what was 'normal' in a sexual setting with her sample size of one.

"_Nah she's a Demacian, Demacians are all pent-up prudes. I bet she's only had missionary before." _Another summoner remarked. This comment seemed to cause Quinn the most embarrassment, which in itself was incredibly degrading to her self-esteem.

Soon enough, she felt the cock in her throat bulge and twitch much like the other cocks she'd handled. With tears running down her face she closed her eyes as he stretched out her throat a final time. He was far too deep inside of her throat to let it dribble out of her mouth passively, so Quinn was forced to swallow desperately less she choke on the hot mess being pumped into her. He pulled his cock out of her mouth, running it across her face, getting it slick with saliva and cum. Quinn opened one of her eyes just long enough to spot the next summoner move into position, sliding his thankfully less girthy member deep into her throat until her tongue was touching his balls.

As the second man started enjoying her mouth, a summoner moved into position on the opposite side of the table, spreading her legs wide. She waited nervously as the man pushed his head against her pussy, struggling to find his way inside. With an audibly wet sound, he pushed his cock into her pussy, causing Quinn's back to arch once more from the sudden forced pleasure. The man between her legs was just as rough as the man occupying her throat, and Quinn felt her whole body shift back and forth as the two men pounded into her from either side.

This continued for several minutes, and the men waiting their turns to fuck her began to grow impatient. She felt their cocks rubbing against her thighs, one slapping against her breasts, the tip rubbing against her nipples. The man between her legs trembled and grunted, and she felt a hot warmth inside of her, his mess steadily leaking out of her lips on to the table as he pulled out of her pussy. Quinn's chest rose and fell heavily with laboured breaths between thrusts, her make-up utterly ruined from the tears caused from her throat being so thoroughly used. She felt a hot mess across her chest, dripping off of her collar bones and between her bust as the summoner rubbing against her boobs came. She felt some tugging at her waist and soon enough her dress gave way at the back, being torn from her.

Though Quinn's eyes were closed due to the man roughly fucking her throat, Quinn could feel that the only clothing still on her was her panties. Though they were damp with sweat and cum and pushed roughly to the side to allow access to her pussy. She struggled to swallow a second load as a summoner finished in her throat, commenting offhandedly that she gave the best head he'd ever had. Drool and juices dripped from her mouth as she caught her breath, feeling strong hands against her thighs. She felt a cock pushing between her walls once more and sat herself up slightly now that no one was using her mouth. As he entered her slowly, he paused, his cock deep inside of her. Quinn hoped that perhaps he had finished already and that would be the end of it, however she gasped as she felt fingers probing at another entrance.

Quinn's back arched and she involuntarily gasped as she felt fingertips enter her asshole, stretching her open slightly.

"_W-what are you doin-__**ah **__" _Quinn called out, feelingher hole stretched wider still, the man pulling out of her dripping cunt, his cock slick with cum and her juices.

"_I'm going to see if your ass is as tight as I always imagined"_ The summoner remarked lustfully, pressing his well-lubed cock against her tight hole. Quinn's eyes widened, her heart thumping anew in her chest. She'd never even explore that hole with her own fingers, let alone had a cock in there. Wouldn't it hurt? Was she really doing this? Quinn braced herself, gripping the edge of the table once more as the summoner pushed forward harder, her hole stretching slowly as his head slid slowly inside.

Quinn moaned out louder than before as his cock found its way inside her tight ass. It didn't hurt, thankfully, but it felt wrong somehow. Her body betrayed her resolve as the new sensation caused ripples of pleasure along her body. After a few tentative thrusts, her ass was stretched enough to allow him to thrust properly, causing a wet messy slap as his waist collided with her ass over and over. The men stood around her continued to jerk themselves off, using any inch of bare skin to rub their members against, one even going so far as to wrap her ponytail around his cock. She felt fingers enter her mouth, holding her lips apart and her tongue down, drool steadily dripping from her mouth as her ass was continually fucked.

The man between her legs, inches deep inside of her ass, called out to his friends as he marvelled at how tight she was. He grunted, gripping her thighs roughly dragging her against him, finishing as deep as he could inside of her. Quinn shuddered at the peculiar sensation, opening her mouth to gasp, only for a rope of mess to land upon her tongue from the man using her hair to pleasure himself. This additional load splattered her hair and her face, as well as the heart decoration in her soggy lavender hair. Quinn gritted her teeth as the man puled out of her, the strange feeling of her ass gaping and twitching from being stretched utterly humiliating to her.

Before she could wonder if the ordeal was finally over, she felt her cum-drenched panties finally being removed, dragged off of her shaking legs. She found herself being picked up again. This time, she was sandwiched between the two tallest summoners. Her feet couldn't even reach the floor, forcing Quinn to wrap her legs around the summoner who was facing her. She gasped and shuddered as she felt a cock re-enter her ass from the man behind her, and try as she might she couldn't help but audibly moan as the man in front slid into her pussy. Here she was a proud Demacian warrior, sandwiched between two hot sweaty men, having both of her holes used like some kind of perverse sex toy.

The remaining summoners, all having had their turn (or multiple) using the ranger to satisfy themselves, relaxed in the booth and cheered their friends on, teasing Quinn about how slutty she looked. She rested her head on the man in fronts shoulder, grunting and moaning with every breath as the constant thrusting forced air out of her exhausted lungs. She closed her eyes, willing herself to endure just a little bit more. _It will all be worth it, not long now_ She thought desperately. She felt her walls tighten slightly, the pleasure from such constant stimulus bringing her to the brink of orgasm once more. She bit her lip and tried to let it pass noiselessly, not wanting to spur the men on further. A few quiet squeaks escaped her mouth as she quivered in their arms, her juices dripping onto the floor between the two of them.

"_Man, you gotta try her ass, it's so fucking tight."_ The summoner behind her remarked, slowing down his thrusts, causing the man in front to do the same.

"_Yeah but I don't wanna have to put her down, I'm getting close man."_ The other complained, eager to start pounding into her petite frame once more.

The summoner grinned, raising his eyebrows. "_I bet our slut here could handle two cocks in her ass at once, don't you?"_ He questioned, lifting Quinn higher so that their cocks slipped out of her messy holes. Quinn felt her cheeks burn red, never having heard such a degrading thing before.

"_I… I don't know if I can…"_ She protested timidly, still coming down from her climax.

The summoners grinned at each other, egged on by the cheers and encouragement from their summoner friends in the booths. Quinn closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, not ready for what was to come next. The men tilted her slightly, allowing for better access to her ass. She felt their cocks probing at her entrance, digging her fingernails into the back of the man holding her as she nervously anticipated them entering her ass together.

Quinn twitched and moaned as she felt the two girthy members pushing up against each other into her ass, stretching It much harder than before. Quinn felt as if she was going to be split into two, quivering and drooling from the fatigue alone as the men fucked her ass simultaneously. The summoner's watched on and jerked their cocks to the sight of the proud Demacian reduced to nothing more than a cum dump.

One of the men grunted and lifted Quinn, having filled her ass with another hot load of creamy mess. The men put her down onto her knees and motioned for their audience to come join them. The ten summoners surrounded Quinn as the pleasured themselves, instructing her to hold her tongue out as several of them held their cocks over her face. 

"_Beg us for it like a good slut, beg for our loads."_ One of the summoners instructed.

Quinn could only manage a weak quiet voice as she did as she was told.

"_P-please, I want your mess. Please."_ She pleaded, albeit unconvincingly.

Several of the summoner's covered her face and body in rope after rope of thick cum over the course of the next few moments. Quinn spluttered and spat the remaining mess from her mouth, looking up at the summoners with watery eyes, her face a mess of ruined make-up and sticky juices. They were all grinning down at her, knelt alone, naked and thoroughly coated in their mess.

"_So, a deal's a deal, Quinn." _One of the men began, zipping his trousers back up and putting his robe back on. "_Of course, this will need to be a weekly thing, now. You __**know**__ you're our favourite champion, and we know that we're your favourite summoners." _He continued, Quinn's heart sinking in her chest at the prospect of having to do this again.

"_Oh, and should any of us ever fancy some alone time with you, to destress after a rough game." _One summoner began, interrupted by another. "_-Which it almost certainly will be playing you in this meta."_

"_-Then we expect you to service us individually too. Does that sound fair?"_ The summoner continued.

Quinn nodded slowly, thinking only of Uwendale and her champion status, steadily picking her damp clothing off of the floor as the summoners made their way back down to the lobby.


End file.
